Chicken Big
by RandomAvocados
Summary: Ed is Chicken Little...I mean Chicken Big...and thinks that the sky is falling...there is a LostxFMA crossover at the end...


I don't even remember when I came up with this idea...but I just decided to put it up now. There's a crossover at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the tv shows mentioned in this story...there's only two...but...yeah...

Chicken Big

Edward Elric was sitting on a bench outside of Headquarters, staring off into space, when something hard hit him on the top of his head. He jumped up as fast as if he had just been struck by lightning and looked up at the sky. All seemed normal, so he sat back down and started daydreaming about murdering cows again. But, not 5 minutes later, another hard object impacted with his skull. He looked up again, only to see a thousand other hard objects coming directly at him.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Ed screamed as he started running around, screaming his head off, while being bombarded with hard objects. If he had listened closely enough, he would have heard snickering above him, but Ed did not hear it. He was to busy running around in circles yelling that it was the end off the world. "I must run and tell the others!" he cried, and charged into Headquarters.

"You were the only one I ever loved," Havoc said romantically as he danced around the room.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Ed screamed as he burst through the door. Havoc quickly put his cigarette pack in his back pocket. "What were you doing, Havoc?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"We were having a moment, okay?" Havoc snapped. "That is, until you barged in. What are you doing here anyway?"

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling! We must go and tell the others!" Ed looked around. "Where is the colonel?"

"He said he had business to attend to, work to do- blah di blah di blah- I don't see what work he could possibly be doing, seeing as he pushes it all on me."

"Well, where's Hawkeye?"

"Hawkeye? Probably shooting at anything that stands still for five seconds."

"Well, come one, you must help me! We have to run and tell the others!"

"Who do you think you are? Chicken Little?"

"Little! LITTLE!" Ed screamed, heating up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRUMB SO TINY THAT IT'S EVEN TOO SMALL FOR A MOUSE!"

"Relax, chicken…er…Big, let's go and tell the others." _I hope Mustang is enjoying this, _he said to himself as he followed a raging Ed out of the room.

"Hey Ed!" Hughes called as Edward raced by in a blur, Havoc following, gasping for air.

"No time, Hughes!" Ed answered, still running at top speed. "The sky is falling!"

"But you have to see these new pictures I took of Elysia," he said, catching up to Ed.

"Did you hear what I just said! The sky is falling and we must run and tell the others!"

"Can I show them to you on the way?"

"Fine, just come on! We must hurry!"

"Okay. This one is of her at her ballet recital. Isn't she the most preciousest little girl you have ever laid eyes on?" Hughes said, shoving a picture into Ed's face. It obstructed his vision for a second, so he didn't see Roy standing in the middle of the hallway. Still running at top speed, he collided into him.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled from his position on the floor. "Watch where you're going!" He got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry Colonel, it's just….the sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

Mustang snickered behind his hand and then said, "Oh it is, is it? It's not just you mistaking falling apples for the end of the world?"

"Falling apples?"

"Uhhh….you didn't hear anything. You will forget everything you just heard."

"But you just said that I didn't-oh forget it. Now where was I? Oh yes…The sky is falling! The sky is falling! We must run and tell the others!"

"Sure, Fullmetal," Roy started, still snickering, "we'll go and tell the others." The three of them ran off, forgetting all about Havoc. He came panting up to the spot where they had just been. "I'm here!" he wheezed. Looking up and seeing them running again, he groaned. "Aww man!" He then started crawling after them.

The three rounded a corner and ran straight into a door. It was made of metal and was very rusted, with a weird symbol on it.

"This was never here before," Roy said, examining the door.

"Guys," Ed whined, "the sky is falling and we have to go and tell the others!"

"Maybe the others are behind the door." Hughes said, opening it. "I say we go in." So the three walked through the door. They were standing in what appeared to be an underground room. It was obvious that they weren't in Headquarters anymore. "I have this strange feeling that there is somebody in here with us."

"Don't be silly. Hey look! A computer!"

"What's a computer?"

"I don't know but it looks cool." Ed then ran over to the computer and sat down in front of it. _: Hello? _he typed. Although he didn't expect a reply, one came: _: Who is this? _Ed replied _: Who is this? _The mysterious person answered: _: This is Michael, who is this? _Thinking that it would be funny, Edward typed _: Dad? _

"Let me type something!" Hughes exclaimed, pushing Ed out of the chair and sitting down. But just then, they heard footsteps behind them, so they turned around. Standing there were several people. The man in front had a thick beard and a name tag that had a smiley face and the name Mr. Friendly on it.

"Who are you?" Ed asked him.

"People around these parts call us the Others," Mr. Friendly said.

"The Others?" Hughes repeated, looking over at the other two. "I think we're supposed to tell you that the sky is falling."

"Oh, that's nice and all, but, you see, the thing is, we're gonna have to take the boy."

"What!" Ed exclaimed. "Who are you people?"

"I already told you, we're the Others. Now give us the boy and nobody gets hurt."

"Fine, take him," Roy said, pushing Ed towards Mr. Friendly. "We don't need him." He and Hughes then ran back through the door and into Headquarters, leaving Ed screaming at the top of his lungs that he has to get back and warn the others that the sky is falling.

Now...review and tell me what you think...and if I should write a second chapter...


End file.
